


Sukiyaki

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akagi Michinari is a Good Friend, Birthday Party, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kita Yumie is everyone's grandma, Kita's too young to really get it though, Loss of Parent(s), OmiKitaKagi are kids, Oomimi Ren is a Good Friend, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: To be young, she muses as she sees Shinsuke blow out the candles on his cake with a smile, is to live freely and happily as one can.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari & Kita Shinsuke, Akagi Michinari & Kita Shinsuke & Oomimi Ren, Akagi Michinari & Oomimi Ren, Kita Shinsuke & Kita Yumie, Kita Shinsuke & Oomimi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Sukiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITA (i should be working on my kuroshou fic but here i am writing this on the spot) i wrote this in one sitting so sorry if its not the best skfjsdkjf but IM PUSHING MY OMIKITAKAGI CHILDHOOD FRIENDS AGENDA (i am procrastinating dear god)
> 
> I wanted to write a short little fic for Kita's birthday and so here I am! I made it from Granny Yumie's perspective since I think of her a lot and how it seems she raised Kita all by herself as we see no trace of Kita's parents and she is the only one here to support him at the game. I took some liberties with headcanons and here we have! There are references to the wars and the modernization of Japan here but it's not quite important in the grand aspect of the story but more is there to give a perspective to Granny Yumie's own life and view on things. It also has some references to one of my favorite Ghibli movies because I can lmao
> 
> The title is from the song Sukiyaki by Sakamoto Kyu!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! My Twitter is linked at the end!

Kita Yumie has lived a long life, hard life. Growing up in a post-war country was anything but easy and there was always struggle. There was always the need of preserving the old yet also moving forward to the future, something many Japanese looked forward to. Her husband, when they had met in high school, had once said you cannot face the future without acknowledging the past. She has been in this world a long five decades and a half, had raised her son and had lost him and his wife, later losing her husband. All she had been left with by the turn of the century had been her dearest grandson, who looked so much like her father who had died on a supply ship. She would soon get old, and she worried dearly for her Shinsuke. She would not wish the losses she’s had to deal with on anyone, especially her only grandson. The child had always been quiet, a boy that was more observational than talkative, so much so that her son and daughter-in-law had been worried he would remain without a voice. The boy remained mild-mannered and now at almost seven years old, he seemed to not interact well with the children in their new complex. In the streets, the children would play janken or kemari, while Shinsuke deemed it more important to aid her in going to the market or with tending the store. He had always been able to create longer last ties with the older generation. As the days pass, even as young as he was, Yumie can clearly see her husband in the child, even though the man was dead before Shinsuke was even born. On the days she allowed herself to get sentimental and dwell on her life, she wonders if this was the equivalent of a response to flags being raised in an attempt to bring a ship safely home.

  
She had worried for him, she did not like the idea of him growing up alone with no friends other than the older denizens of the town or the regulars at the store. When his parents had died, she had been especially worried when he had become even more reserved, worried that she would not be able to do anything for Shinsuke as he suffered alone. He had never been forward with his emotions and she did not want him to suffer as she did with the loss of her parents. The first two months afterwards were hard for both of them as Yumie fixed together funeral arrangements for the third time in her life and Shinsuke would stay at home or go exploring the old shrine in the forest near their apartment. How many nights had she stayed up wondering if Shinsuke would be alright as the child slept in the same room as her? Too many to count. It was not until Shinsuke had brought home a child his same age, both covered in dirt and both of them sporting matching smiles that she felt her heart unclench, anxiety seeping out of it.

  
Akagi Michinari became a frequent visitor to their humble apartment, a middle child in a large family that lived a floor below them in their building. The young boy was sharp and had the sort of wildness that came with childhood innocence and energy and Yumie found herself amused whenever the boy came around to pull Shinsuke out of the house or to simply play with him indoors. A few months after Michinari took their life by storm, he appeared at their door with a slightly taller boy of the same age who gave a sheepish smile and bowed almost obsessively. Omimi Ren was his name and as she saw the little trio of children talk and laugh together, she knew Shinsuke was going to be alright.

  
Seeing the way her grandson absolutely blossomed before her eyes was enough to make her feel just that bit stronger, helped her move along from her grief. She did not hide it, did not pretend it did not exist because she knew it would only get worse, but she learned to move past it. You cannot move into the future without first knowing the past. Destroy everything old and you dishonor those who lived and died before us. She prided herself with being strong and being sure of what she has done, knowing she has not done any transgression before the gods. She sees Shinsuke and knows that he will live that way as well, sure of his place and in his own life, happiness coming forth in its own right. Because, despite it all, Kita Yumie is a happy woman. She is happy with what she has made of her life and would not wish for anything else.

  
She is happy as she lights the eight candles on Shinsuke’s birthday cake, sees the flame shining along with excitement in the children’s eyes. To be young, she muses as she sees Shinsuke blow out the candles on his cake with a smile, is to live freely and happily as one can. She gently claps along with the other adults as the children cheer, Michinari and Ren the first to pat Shinsuke on the back and wish him a happy birthday with bright grins. Shinsuke laughs freely, tooth gap free for the world to see, and Michinari and Ren join in with their own smiles— Michinari missing one of his front teeth and Omimi with his own chipped tooth to match the little scar on Michinari’s forehead from when they had collided while playing by the shrine.

  
For the youth, happiness may be found in the most unlikely of places and the same could be said for the older generation. It is something she has found comfort in and it is a relief that she carries in her heart every time Michinari and Ren are there for Shinsuke, in the way Michinari’s eyes light up when she hands him a sweet, in the relaxing of Omimi’s small shoulders when he is allowed to stay when his parents are on business trips and listen to the radio with her, and when Shinsuke smiles that bright and free smile of his.

Happiness is a young and sweet comfort for Kita Yumie.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)   
>  [Tumblr](https://lunatijeras.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
